halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zevezin
|died= |antecedent= |scion= |homeworld= |gender=Masculine Programming |height=3.3 Meters (10ft 9in) |weight=424 Kilograms |hair= |eyes=Orange |mutations= |specialty= |sigweapons=Incineration Cannon |rate= |form= |class= |unit=Zog'fee Imperial Legion |affiliation=* * * |notable= }} Zevezin, also known by his former name Kevin Hollister by a select few, is a Promethean Knight Commander known for his loyalty to his masters. Originally a rogue scientist, he and his brother Roger were captured by ONI after several years and were imprisoned at a Black Site on where they were forced to do work for ONI until their composition in 2557 at the hands of the . In his new composed form, Zevezin served under Field Master Grono 'Yendam with his twin in the Zog'fee Imperial Legion during the . Known as the Knight Commandos, they were one of many symbols in the Legion until he defected to the and attempted to assassinate his former commander. Unsuccessful, the twin Knight Commandos were put under the command of Created AI Bartleby, whom they still serve. Biography Early Life Born Kevin Hollister, the yet-to-be Promethean grew up in the slums of the city of Linestene on the Outer Colony of New Jerusalem with his twin brother, Roger Hollister. They were both born on March 7th, 2529, after the had begun. With busy parents who were always at work, the two brothers would often do many things together, forming a tight bond. Though the Hollister parents had a quite decent living in a large apartment room, their neglect towards their sons would often cause Kevin and Roger to venture into the more unfavorable parts of the city, especially with a group of friends they had from school. Led by a girl named Nadia Topen, the friends often hung around restaurants and other places, but were berated by adults for periodically vandalizing townhouses in Linestene's upper district, as well as stealing knives from the local butcher. As time went on, Kevin and Roger would split from their previously tight-knit bond, with Roger staying in school after classes to improve his grades, while Kevin often continued his outings with Nadia and the others. Heading into his teenage years, Kevin and his friends constantly fought others for their once-quiet places of rest. On one occasion in 2544, the group had a run-in with a gang of men unlike most young adults or teenagers they had fought before. Armed with firearms and calling themselves Insurrectionists, the men ordered the teens to move to they could carry out a mission. Kevin found this amusing, because of New Jerusalem's history of staying relatively peaceful during the Insurrection, and why the terrorists would decide to continue their attacks on not only a planet that did not support them, but also during a war of extinction being waged towards them by an alien collective. The Insurrectionists were unfazed, however, and insisted that they move. Nadia relented, but Kevin, bolstered by his arrogance, refused to budge. This caused one of the men to draw his sidearm, firing twice. Kevin avoided the first, which hit one of his acquaintances behind him, while the first struck the boy dead-on. Realizing their mistake, the men left, while Kevin and the other person were hospitalized. For what seemed like the first time in his life, but for the wrong reason, his parents actually took notice of him, visiting him in the hospital to scold him for his actions. Griping about why he couldn't be more like Roger, who had become more absorbed in his studies over the years, Kevin told them off about how they had never truly raised either him nor Roger, and that his friends were more like a family to him then them. Realizing this, his parents left abruptly, leaving Kevin to his thoughts. At the age of sixteen, in 2545, Kevin had started to become less active socially, resorting to finishing his school work and exercising instead of hanging around with his friends. Having felt disconnected from the rest of the world since the accident, a surgery to remove the bullet from his chest had succeeded, albeit leaving a permanent scar on Kevin Hollister. Engulfed in his frustration at his parents and fear of what his old friends would think of him for causing the Insurrectionists to fire, Kevin worked up his grades, adopting what he thought was a similar lifestyle to his twin, Roger, who he almost never saw anymore, due to many interplanetary school trips Roger volunteered for. Secret Dealings After Roger returned from one of his trips, Kevin decided to tell his brother about his decision. Hoping that they could work through their two remaining years of school together, he was elated when Roger showed his delightful surprise at Kevin's change. The twins somewhat reforged their bond, assisting each other in all different aspects of school; Kevin helping Roger with physical studies, and vice versa with more academic parts. Roger had received quite a bit of praise from teachers and recommendations to colleges based on the human-homeworld itself, Earth, and had somehow managed to gain some recognition for Kevin as well. In their Junior year of high school, Roger invited Kevin on one of his school trips, promising that Kevin would like it. Curious, he agreed, joining Roger alone on a civilian shuttle. Questioning his brother about why they were alone, Roger seemed hesitant before exclaiming that it would be answered in due time. On a short journey, they managed to bypass military security, touching down on the planet Cygnus, located in the same system as their home. Questioning why a school trip would be to Cygnus, Roger told him to just stay silent on their way to their destination. Arriving at a run-down bunker, there they confronted by a pair of armed men. Kevin pressured his brother to reveal what was happening, and Roger finally relented. He revealed that he had no actual recommendation, and had rather struck a deal with a segment of the Insurrection to construct technology for them, while they would forge academic credit to get him into a college on Earth. Bewildered, and angered by the memories of his past encounters with the Insurrectionists, Kevin demanded to know why he was brought along. Roger suggested that Kevin could assist him in his endeavors, while also providing muscle, because Roger's boss was becoming impatient. Horrified at his brother's calmness, but amazed at how Roger had put such a plan in place, Kevin had no choice but to go forward alongside his brother. Roger began work on a bomb for the Insurrection to use, while Kevin assisted him. After months of this going on, Kevin finally met their boss, an eager Insurrectionist Lieutenant named Luther Dean. Lieutenant Dean constantly pressured the twins, giving them deadlines often, but never delivering on them. Insurrectionist Life Eventually, Kevin realized that Dean was not very intimidating despite his attempts, and began to piece together that the Lieutenant was very low on the food chain of the Insurrection, which was why he was accepting a High School student's attempts at constructing a bomb. The only thing Kevin was thankful for, was that the Lieutenant gave them constant weapon training, due to his paranoia of them being discovered and linked to him. In 2547, a month away from graduation, Kevin was fully trained in the basics of weapons, and often practiced with an M7 Submachine Gun given to him by Dean. Farther away from his parents then ever, Kevin eventually stopped showing up at home. During this time, he and Roger were discovered. They were brought forth before their Principal, who had been reported to that a highly explosive reactant used in bombs had been found inside the lab with Roger's prints on it. After being probed, Kevin admitted to assisting Roger, and they were both expelled. With their public life ruined, the twins left their parents in shame, leaving behind New Jerusalem to permanently move to Cygnus to continue their work. Lieutenant Dean continued to harass them with his deadlines, while Kevin grew more experienced with combat. One day, after failing to meet a deadline, they were approached by a man by the name of Ichiro Shimizu, who introduced himself as a Major in the Insurrection, and Dean's boss. Due to his failure to enforce the deadlines upon the Hollister twins, Dean had been dismissed, and the young men were placed directly under Major Shimizu's command. Shimizu pressured the brothers much more than Dean ever had, but took much more of an interest in them, using his contacts to acquire materials for Roger when he constructed new explosives. The Major put Kevin into an Insurrectionist drill camp as well, and weeks later, Kevin was fully trained in basic frontline combat. As a field test, the Major assigned Kevin to plant one of Roger's new bombs in the major city of Serif with a team of Insurrectionists. Ironically, Kevin's new accomplices were the same men he had encountered as a teen, and they didn't take kindly to him among their ranks. Rankled and harassed by the men, who were encouraged by their leader, Doug Ferras, Kevin was tasked with lookout duty while the others planted the device. Luckily, nothing out of the ordinary happened, and the team quickly made their way in and out before detonating the explosive. The ensuing destruction killed multiple civilians, and the attack was later reported on Cygnus' local news, sparking a surge of surprise among the residents for such an unexpected attack. Upon returning, Kevin was congratulated by Major Shimizu. Over the course of the next few years, the shrinking number of colonies by the Covenant's hands put pressure on both the UNSC and Insurrection, and with a total of twelve successful assignments ranging from sabotage to assassination, Kevin was ultimately promoted to Shimizu's personal bodyguard. While not officially in the Insurrection, he and Roger were both given much leeway and had mild authority over the simple Insurrectionist grunt. End of the Human-Covenant War In early 2552, Major Shimizu had grown worried about the recent losses by the UNSC against the Covenant and opted to abandon Cygnus to move to the outlaw world of Venezia. Taking the twins and his most trusted men with him, the group narrowly escaped shortly before the Covenant discovered the system, assaulting New Jerusalem. With his home destroyed and parents most likely dead, Kevin mourned alongside Roger, but the two soon returned to their work. Shimizu had friends within the Venezian Militia, and without a UNSC presence Roger expanded on his work, while Kevin took time to relax. In December, news spread that the Covenant had split in two and been destroyed, leaving the UNSC victorious. Months later, in 2553, the Human-Covenant War had officially ended, resolving many conflicts but reviving others. Many former Covenant species took refuge on Venezia, bolstering its population. Kevin personally took to a friendship with a pair of Kig-Yar scavengers named Juk and Lez. Often, Roger would request them to find parts for vehicles he had began work on, as the young man had turned away from making bombs. With a mutual agreement with the locals, Kevin and his accomplices made deals with a Kig-Yar pirate for scraps. Roger would then use the parts for enhanced models of Warthog vehicles. Major Shimizu made profit off of this, forcing fellow Insurrectionists to buy the enhanced vehicles instead of giving them for a cause. He gave a small share to the twins for living conditions, and this continued for months until Sav Fel suddenly went missing. Without their prime supplier, and Sav's mate Nor Fel setting up a clearing house, which forced them to pay for parts instead of simply retrieving them, this forced Major Shimizu to have Kevin and Roger travel to the glassed colony of to find a new partnership. While searching on the once powerful fortress colony for a quarry, Kevin and Roger tussled with desperate refugees and escalated the bout into a gunfight when Kevin fired his sidearm at one of the more crazed citizens. While retreating from the scene, the two were confronted by a pair of local police, one of which Kevin recognized as his and Roger's former friend Nadia Topen. Caught off guard, the pair were subdued and arrested by the two, with Nadia showing no remorse for the Hollisters. This was the end of the twins' Insurrectionist days. Imprisonment on After being identified by the authorities, the twins were taken to an Office of Naval Intelligence site where they were interrogated. Although not officially in league with the Insurrection, somehow ONI knew about their dealings and Roger's work. After consideration, their captors decided to transport Roger to Ivanoff Station, a large space station running a black site. Opting to dispose of Kevin, ONI prepared its plans, when Roger intervened, saying that with Kevin's help he could work much quicker and that if they killed his brother he would refuse to work. While hardly in a bargaining position, Roger's pleas were considered and accepted. The twins were moved to Ivanoff Station discreetly where they began a continuous cycle of waking up, working, and sleeping. It became tiresome, especially with the cruel supervisor, Dr. Lambert, harassing the twins and others. With ONI security guards backing her up, there was no way Kevin and his brother could fight back. After years spent on Ivanoff Station, on July 24, 2557, amidst a seemingly normal workday, the station was attacked. The initial news suggested remnant forces of the former Covenant Empire, causing Dr. Lambert to abandon the black site operatives where they were while she hurried to safety. With only two ONI guards preventing them from leaving, Roger feebly knocked one out with a wrench, before hefting the guard's firearm to Kevin, who gunned down the other with ease. Roger took possession of a sidearm, and the duo fled the complex. In their hurry amidst the panic, the Hollisters ran into Dr. Lambert and her entourage, who had yet to escape. Planning to use them as cannon fodder, Lambert's plans were interrupted when Covenant forces arrived, easily killing her bodyguards. Begging the brothers to save her, Roger smugly declined, fleeing with Roger while leaving their tormentor to die at the hands of the Covenant. After finding a dead end, Kevin prepared to turn around, only for a shockwave to rock the station, turning the two's bodies into piles of ash. Composition Appearances * Composed * Induction * Due Payment * Halo: Unknown Trackers